


dnL

by IglooIceTakashi



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I mean the summary is basically it but I wrote a story about it instead, Lets say that their age is in the 20ishes and they share a place together, M/M, This is based of of something Huggbee's said, Ty and Josh go to the fair, anyway read it and enjoy!, besties getting random boners over besties, bro's being bro's, dude's being dude's, i wanna clarify that they aren't dating in the fic, it was completely and utterly platonic till the end, its fluffyish and cute too, smut/ implied sorta smut, so they will prolly get together it just isnt stated in here, where it changed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IglooIceTakashi/pseuds/IglooIceTakashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dude whats wrong?” I asked again. Tyler sighed and looked at me.</p><p>“Dude I, I just can not stop getting a boner from looking at you right now, I don't know what it is.” Tyler mumbled out then looked away again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dnL

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IglooIceTakashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IglooIceTakashi/gifts), [Yep a gift to myself](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yep+a+gift+to+myself).



> This is based on a thing Huggbees said while Charlie/Cr1tiKaL was 'absent from the stream' which I hardly remember the actual thing he said and now I'm watching the footage to find it lol. 4:28:00 let's just say it starts from their lucky I wasn't there for the whole stream and it was sorta easy to find xD I didn't want to write this about my father's and I thought since Ty and Josh are bro's it'd be a good idea for them? Anyway I hope you enjoy.

Tyler and I went to the fair one day, it was a around a half an hour walk to the next town over where it was at and on the way Tyler and I stopped for Slushies. We got tickets that included ride passes, they weren't cheap but we'd go on everything anyway. 

Tyler dragged me over to a haunted house first. Tyler was a weenie when it came to haunted houses, so was I, we both got scared easily way to often and we always scare the shit out each other. 

We we're making our way through the haunted house, trying not to freak out too much, some guy dressed as a clown with blood all over him came up beside us and screamed. I jumped outta my skin why Tyler latched onto my arm hiding his face in my shoulder. 

“Fuck dude I hate clowns.” Tyler told me.

“I know dude, we'll be out soon come on.” I told Tyler pulling him throughout the place. A few scares later and we were out. Tyler let go of me and rubbed at his face.

“We so should do that again later.” I joked to Tyler laugh at the end. He looked up at me staring daggers at me and I just laughed harder. 

“Nope come on we've got like 11 more rides to go on and I wanna do some several times.” Tyler said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the dodgem cars. We went on them twice, the second time because Tyler wanted revenge on me. We went on nearly all the rides, Played some of the games, I won a little stuffed monkey and Tyler got jealous because he didn't win anything.

“Here for my bestest friend I present you this monkey as a gift, may you treasure him as much as I treasure our friendship.” I told Tyler kneeling down and holding out the monkey towards him. Tyler chuckled at me and took the monkey, he bowed at me as a thanks and we both cracked up laughing. 

“Dude lets go on the ferris wheel.” I told Tyler as I got up off the ground.

“Nah let's wait till it's night time, the fair will look awesome lit up.” Tyler answered me.

“Okay sounds cool bro, so what do you wanna do?” I asked him.

“Uh well I'm hungry but I would rather go on that spinning and upside down one before I eat so wanna do them?” Tyler asked me.

“Sounds great let's go!” I patted his back we headed over to the rides. We ate, we played more games and went on more rides, It was about 6:30pm and it was getting pretty dark. Tyler was mumbling something about not wanting to walk home in the dark but I reassured him everything would be fine.

'We can head home now if you wanna Ty.” I told him.

“No you wanted to go on the ferris wheel and we should do that first then we'll go.” Tyler answered.

“Okay sounds good bro, let's go then..” I smiled at Tyler grabbing his hand and we walked over to the ferris wheel. I looked down at Tyler who looked flushed.

“You okay?” I asked him.

“Yeah yeah I'm fine.” Tyler answered and pulled his hand away. I hummed and mentally shrugged and we stepped forward in the line, a bit closer to getting on. It took about ten minutes till we got on but as we went around once then back around to half way up Tyler was scooting away a bit from me on the seat. I shrugged and looked out the window, god it was a pretty amazing view, the fair was lit up even greater than Tyler's house was at Christmas and trust me that's hard to beat. The wheel came to a stop near the top and everything was still until Tyler scooted away more from me. I looked at him confused as he looked away from me.

“Dude are you okay?” I asked him worried. Tyler mumbled something looking out the window.

“Dude whats wrong?” I asked again. Tyler sighed and looked at me.

“Dude I, I just can not stop getting a boner from looking at you right now, I don't know what it is.” Tyler mumbled out then looked away again. 

We sat there in silence until I couldn't hold it in and I started to laugh, Tyler started to laugh with me too.

“Dude I know I'm handsome but at least ask me out on a date before you get a boner over me.” I told Tyler making him flush even redder. 

“I-I fuck, dude sorry.” Tyler mumbled looking down at his lap which was a mistake because he saw how hard he really was and looked away again. My gaze lingered down towards Tyler crotch, and I gotta say I was impressed.

“Apologizing isn't asking me out on a date dude.” I laughed at him.

“Well um, Idk could we pretend this was a date then?” Tyler asked me.

“Sure.” I said pulling his face towards mine to look at him.

“But that means I get a kiss right?” I wispered to him. Tyler didn't answer, instead he leaned forward pressing his mouth into mine. The kiss got deepened, Tyler pressing his tounge against mine and slowly moved one of my hands up Tyler's leg, slowly creeping its way towards Tyler's crotch. I slowly pressed into it palming it through his jeans when I heard a voice behind me.

“Alright lovebirds off the ride, you guys can do that later.” A voice said making us jump back away from each other. It was the ride controller dude. I started to crack up laughing while Tyler hung his head down avoiding the workers face, as we exited the ride. I placed my arm over Tyler's shoulder and we exited the fair and started to head home. I ended up moving my arm to Tyler's waist and hooking my hand in his pocket, slightly rubbing my fingers against his thigh.

“Joshhh...” Tyler whined at me leaning his head against my shoulder and looking at me.

“Whaaattt???” I called out like he did back.

“Stop please.” Tyler said.

“Stop what dude?” I asked him poking my tounge at him.

“Stop it, I want it to go away, I don't wanna deal with it.” Tyler whined.

“Who said it was you who was gonna deal with it?” I asked him with a wink. Tyler rubbed his face into my arm and I chuckled at him.

“I'll help you when we get home if that's okay with you?” I asked him again not wanting to do anything if he didn't but Tyler nodded his head into my shoulder and giggled.

I really couldn't wait to get home.

**Author's Note:**

> I had no plans for this and I just wrote until this happened, I think its okay lol, I could of easily changed it to Andrew and Charlie but I dun wanna I don't even think there's a fricken tag on here for them so xD I hope you guys enjoyed it :D And also I have tumblr @IglooIceTakashi or twitter which is @SeadogBootyPine so like come chat to me or send me fic requests because I need to write more! But I can't write smut for shit so like yeah...
> 
> Anyway I hope you guys have a great timezone, bye 4 now!!!


End file.
